House Llevelyan
"I have to hand it to the Llevelyans - the entire damned bloodline is just saturated with some of the most indulgent, pretentious, haughty cunts to ever walk the Seven Kingdoms, but by the Divines they have ungodly amounts of coin." '' - Character Here to Character Here House Llevelyan of Vasselheim is one of the Great Houses of the New Americas, residing as one of its richest and most powerful families within the Kingdom of Britannia, and the New World at large. While not currently the royal house of Britannia, there are rumors that the Llevelyans vie for the throne. The Llevelyans rule over the far southeastern portions of Britannia ''(Their rule stretches from modern-day Nova Scotia, north to Quebec City, and back south to the Toronto/Detroit peninsula). Their seat of power is Vasselheim, located within a few miles of the mouth of the St. Lawrence River. Effectively monopolizing trade because of the strategic positioning of their forefathers. The house has had many habitations and numerous fortifications built up around these regions for nearly a millennia. They are the Lords Paramount of Vasselheim, Wardens of the South, and the High Lords of Commerce and Coin. Llevelyan heraldry consists of a crimson wyvern billowing a cone of fire against a golden background, and their House Words are "By blade and quill, through both, we rule". Their unofficial motto, which is more widely known by the common folk of Britannia, is "Our Blood is Gold" - which is often used in a negative context, and often refers to the Llevelyans expansive wealth. History Background Military Strength House Llevelyan can raise an estimated 20,000 to 60,000 men in a relatively short period of time. As arguably the richest of the Great Houses, the Llevelyans' armed forces are among the best-equipped in the Nine Kingdoms, though House Mors commands larger numbers. Llevelyan soldiers appear to be better equipped than most other armies Britannia could muster. This is especially evident by the exquisite craftsmanship of Vasselheim swords forged directly by skilled smithies and armorers and other high-quality infantry weaponry. The pedigree of standardization in which House Llevelyan displays is obvious, to certain extents even outmatching more prominent military-centric houses. Llevelyans are commonly outfitted in excellent grade armor. Many protected by lightweight, cream-white dyed leather coated over gray and golden Southern Isle steel plates, in marvelous combination. This is ingenious design, boasting aesthetical impressiveness - as per Llevelyan lavishness - but is extremely ergonomic, featuring numerous segments for maximized mobility and flexibility. Llevelyan armaments are distinguished by common forged weapons due to the distinct dark green granite-like texture of their materials, as well as the sawlike fluting integrated within the design. If it looks like a dark green saw, it's of Southern Isles craftsmanship, a mighty fine discovery indeed. Relationships Members * Lord Duhaime Llevelyan, eldest son of Viscount Maliphant, blood relative to the Royal throne. Lord of Vasselheim, Warden of the South, Lord Paramount of the Southern Isles. ** Lady Calpernia, his wife. *** Baron Jullex Llevelyan, their only son. Heir to the Llevelyan Throne, Archduke of Commerce, Master of Coin. **** Baronesse Sulara, his third legitimate wife. ***** Duke Erasthenese, their eldest legitimate son. The Mad Prince. ***** Duchess Murena, their eldest legitimate daughter. Mistress of Whispers. ***** Duke Tallis, their youngest legitimate son. Prince of the Crows. Ancestors * Vassal Houses * Image Gallery Category:Loaf's Roster Category:Loaf's Information Category:Factions Category:Great Houses Category:Politics Category:House Llevelyan